


Starscream Get Your Gun

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Conflicting Feelings, Dark, Front Lines, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Rated For Violence, Younger Starscream, but not like evil, early war, moody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: On the howling planet of Chaatis, Megatron is almost assassinated.  His generals summon the most unlikely of mechs to come help guard him- but said mech Starscream is suspicious that something else is going on.OrStarscream has real feelings for Megatron even though he's just supposed to be a comfort to the warlord.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 87
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	1. You're Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MegaStar week 2021 as a combination of all the prompts! And the title has LAYERS lmfao
> 
> It's a mystery (kind of whodunit) mixed with almost Roman-inspired campaign in Britain feel. I'd use the word dark, but that has different connotations I think? Starscream is not the second-in-command of the Decepticons yet. 
> 
> This chapter was written with some space travel and first kiss (after a while) in mind :)

Starscream had been quite annoyed to receive the summons.

He had considered ignoring it. He was fighting his own battles with his own division of Seekers on a different planet, and he was winning. He had managed to hold back a full battalion of Autobots almost singled-handedly and actually forced them to retreat. Of course, he only had his trine around to tell him how brilliant he had been. It was acceptable, but not… what he wanted.

But then the message had arrived, a few days old at this point. “Starscream: Report to Chaatis immediately. Stealth paramount. Come alone.” He had confirmed the encryption codes several times, incredulous that he was being pulled away from a successful campaign to come and assist whatever was going on the backwater planet Chaatis.

But it had been the signature on the message that had ultimately sent him on his way.

_Megatron._

He left Thundercracker and Skywarp in command and arrived near Chaatis via space bridge not too long ago.

It was a planet full of organic flora. He had noted it had a lot of giant trees from a high concentration of carbon dioxide, and the trees would tower over most combiners even. They were mostly conifers, but there were quite a few deciduous trees as well with yellow and brown leaves. The planet was completely forested, rolling with soft mountains and plenty of water in streams and rivers.

He landed gracefully just outside the Decepticon camp coordinates he had been given. He opted to walk the rest of the way rather than fly into the camp, as he figured they might be jumpy. He knew for a fact there were no other Seekers on this campaign.

Just Megatron, his three highest-ranked generals, and their respective armies.

Starscream wanted to be a general very, very much. He got away with being practically a general as the current Air Commander was ineffectual and quite gullible. Starscream was able to manipulate her quite well so far, especially on a distant campaign and not underneath the watchful gaze of Soundwave and the other generals. 

But because it was what he wanted everyone took great pains to make sure he didn’t get it. Performance evaluations consistently brought up his personality deficits and his ability “massage” orders so that they fit his needs. He was far too smart to be a grunt that just took orders blindly, which was brought up as another flaw against his promotion.

But he knew it wasn’t the only reason he was being kept from the commendation. Mechs were so transparent with their jealousy, they might as well have it tattooed across their foreheads.

When he finally reached the guard towers, he held his hands up as he saw several mechs train their weapons on him.

“First Lieutenant Starscream, reporting for duty at Megatron’s request.” He smiled good-naturedly.

A guard stepped forward on the tower. “Your tag is off, Lieutenant. Any reason why that might be?”

Starscream hardened his jaw. “I was told stealth was of the utmost importance.”

The guard nodded. “Mind turning it on for me? Just to confirm your identity.”

Starscream did so, barely able to stop from rolling his optics. His wings should have been proof enough. It was not as if the Autobots had a bunch of fliers at their command and could fake flight for the sake of infiltrating a camp.

Still. It seemed they were exercising more caution here than usual.

“Identity confirmed, sir,” the guard said with a small salute, and Starscream bowed in sarcastic thanks. “You will want a color dampener if not a full recolor out here,” he said, tossing Starscream a small ring of metal. “There are far too many sharpshooters bearing down on us, sir.”

Starscream pursed his lips into a thin line and then slid the ring over his blue wrist. He pressed the button and his colors darkened to almost black, but the different colored parts of his armor could still be made out. He hated color dampeners.

“I’ll escort you in, sir,” the guard said.

Starscream followed, trying to gather as much information as possible as he looked around the camp. He had very little knowledge about what the goals were on this particular battlefront and he knew he was out of his element.

Listless optics stared back at him from every soldier he saw.

He tried to keep his wings still, but they wanted to twitch with his unease. There must have been a lot of constant fighting going on here. The soldiers looked practically despondent. He noticed that they also all looked dirty, covered in a fine layer of black dust.

The ground was also quite dark black. Volcanic rock maybe? Bituminous coal?

Ah. A mine of some kind was nearby.

That’s why there were no Seekers here. They’d be useless if the objective and the fighting were underground.

Which begged the question. Why was he here?

He saw some of the soldiers recognized him, even if his colors were dark. He saw the whispers, the wide optics, even some of the glares as they recognized the fair-faced Seeker lieutenant named Starscream. His reputation preceded him.

He smirked. They must be truly desperate if they called upon him for help.

* * *

His guide dropped him off outside of the tent, and a minibot page told him to wait while he informed Megatron and the generals of his arrival. Starscream gave an exasperated sigh and waited. The page returned and he was finally permitted to enter the tent.

His optics adjusted to the lower light and took in the war table in the middle of the tent with four mechs seated at it.

There were the generals Hemulus, Arcshock, and Stormburner, whom he _unfortunately_ recognized. They too had their paint darkened by color dampeners.

They gave him about the same look he gave them.

And Mega-

“You’re injured,” Starscream said, angrily.

“Lieutenant Starscream, show some _respect_ ,” Stormburner growled through clenched denta.

“Lord Megatron,” Starscream tried again, his optics flicking to the general and then back to Megatron. “You are injured?” he said tilting his helm.

Megatron smirked. The generals frowned deeper.

“Merely a protoflesh wound,” Megatron replied, his optics roving over Starscream’s frame. Starscream twitched his wings in recognition of the gaze.

Starscream folded his arms across his chest. “How could you let this happen?” he growled at the generals.

“Sit down and we’ll explain it to you,” Arcshock said angrily.

Starscream gave one last glance to Megatron who looked immensely amused. But Megatron then extended out a hand indicating an empty chair that Starscream could take.

Starscream smirked and took the seat next to Arcshock, much to his disdain. He sneered at Starscream, but then prepared to speak.

“About two weeks ago, a lone Autobot appeared in our camp. Not outside, but directly in the middle, seemingly out of thin air. We don’t know where he came from, but we immediately surrounded him and took him prisoner. He was unintelligible, babbling about something, and was immune to any of our interrogation techniques. We kept him chained up in our brig tent and didn’t think much else about him.

“That evening, two more Autobots appeared in the same manner and in the same state.”

Starscream knit his brow in confusion. This… was strange. “Teleportation?”

“There was no flash of light, like your trinemate’s outlier. The mechanism is still unknown to us.” Arcshock produced a datapad with a report. “Every night since, one to three Autobots appear in our camp in random places. And occasionally one of them is a little better at being an assassin than others.”

Starscream moved his optics from Arcshock to Megatron. “You knew Autobots were appearing in the camp and yet he still managed to be injured,” he said slowly as if trying to understand something in a foreign tongue.

“Every precaution was taken. We doubled the guards, posted them at every tent, especially at Lord Megatron’s. There were more guards on duty than recharging.” Arcshock pinched the bridge of his nose. “Still, they got by us. There must be some other kind of ability or technology at play, but as of yet we cannot determine it.”

Starscream arched an optic-ridge at Megatron. “And so, you summoned me.”

“You are to be Megatron’s personal bodyguard,” Stormburner smirked.

Starscream held his vents. “What?”

Megatron grinned. “Is the task beyond your ability?”

Starscream bristled. “The opposite, actually, my lord. I wonder why a lieutenant who was part of a successful campaign on a strategic planet was pulled here for a guarding mission when the best generals in the entire army are already here.”

Arcshock was shaking with rage, Stormburner was frowning, and Hemulus was suppressing a smile. Megatron was grinning wildly. “Yes, Arcshock. Why was the first lieutenant called here?”

Arcshock stilled, tamping down his muted purple armor. At certain angles he looked like the famous Autobot Ultra Magnus, but with a few more fanged denta but just as many scowls. “My lord, the idea was that if things become too dangerous, Starscream can fly you away from danger. In addition, he… is expendable,” Arcshock added, throwing a glance to the seeker.

Starscream snarled, about to launch himself at the general.

“As well as being a capable warrior, equal to the task of protecting you, lord,” Hemulus added. He tried to give Starscream a placating look.

Starscream was about to open his mouth to protest, but a look from Megatron urged him into silence.

Stormburner lifted his chin triumphantly at Starscream’s silence. “You will guard Lord Megatron and not leave his side until you are dismissed. His safety will be completely on your shoulders, as you clearly think we are incapable.”

Starscream wrinkled his nose at the tone but shrugged. “If my lord requires protection, and clearly his present staff is inadequate, I will happily guard him.”

“Excellent,” Stormburner said with a dangerous smile. “Then if he is damaged, you will submit yourself to the proper punishment?”

Starscream returned the smile. “Just as you did, when he was injured the first time?”

“ _Sparklings_ ,” Megatron said, his amusement diminishing. “I will tolerate this unnecessary concern for my frame by allowing Lieutenant Starscream to be my bodyguard. I will not let you turn my command into a petty contest of power.”

Stormburner and Starscream clamped their lips shut, giving each other matching glares.

“I would talk with Lieutenant Starscream in private,” Megatron said. “We will reconvene in the morning for refueling.”

All the mechs rose and bowed. Hemulus left first, giving Starscream a tiny wink. Arcshock stalked out, not even sparing Starscream another glance. Stormburner turned on his pede and sauntered out, but not before pausing a moment before Starscream. He sniffed loudly.

“Smells of desperation,” he said lowly.

“Then go to the washracks,” Starscream smiled dangerously. “Go be desperate somewhere else.”

Stormburner smiled malevolently. “We’ve so missed that mouth of yours, Starscream,” he said chuckling. He reached out to gently graze Starscream’s wing, but then quickly stopped and left the tent.

Starscream suppressed a flinch, and just growled after the mech.

Now alone, Megatron leaned back in his chair and gave Starscream a look. The same look that had made him weak at the knees and pledge his life and wings to the warlord in any capacity he desired.

“I need you to change my wound’s patches,” Megatron said, his vocalizer thick.

Starscream crossed the distance between them, trying not to show his eagerness to touch him. He unsubspaced a standard issue medical kit and placed it on the table. He kneeled before Megatron who arched an optic-ridge and spread his thighs lasciviously to let Starscream get closer to the wound on his abdomen. Starscream rolled his optics and quickly began to inspect the wound.

“This must have hurt,” Starscream observed, peeling off the old patches that were curling and stained with dried energon. The wound was jagged and still hot to the touch. Starscream inspected it closely noticing that there seemed to be a strange discoloration to the metal.

“I’ve had worse wounds.”

“It’s not healing right,” Starscream said with a frown. “Honestly, Megatron, have you even seen a medic about this? This should be bracketed, not just patched over.”

“ _So_ concerned.” Megatron held up a digit to trace over a wing. Starscream suppressed a shudder as he continued to work on cleaning the wound. “Yes, I’ve seen a medic. Brackets just dissolve away.”

Starscream smacked his hand away from his wing, trying to get his focus back. “Dissolve away?”

Megatron smirked as his hands came to rest on his thighs on either side of Starscream. “Yes, the knife that was used to stab me was coated in something that is preventing my self-repair and dissolves any brackets or other stabilizing materials. It would have been more detrimental if he had stabbed me in the spark chamber like he had intended.”

Starscream stiffened. “That they even got this close to you-”

“What, are you upset that you weren’t here to help him twist the knife?” Megatron said, his optics hungrily looking at Starscream’s lips. Starscream was weakening faster now.

“When I murder you, I won’t need any help,” Starscream replied, sounding more in control of himself than he was. He placed the patches on Megatron’s abdomen perhaps a touch rougher than would be comfortable. Megatron hissed in response. He then twisted his mouth into a cruel smile.

“You are honestly breathtaking when you talk about murdering me.”

Starscream arched an optic-ridge, smirking. “Masochist.” 

He turned to put the kit away, but Megatron grabbed his chin roughly. “You aren’t done,” Megatron purred.

Starscream’s spark skipped a beat. “What else do you require of me? My lord.”

Megatron paused a moment, staring down at him. He then bent down and kissed him fervently. His glossa was burning hot and tasted like salt and iron. Starscream leaned into the kiss, rising up on his knees to meet his lips and allow his hands to roam over Megatron’s smooth plating. Megatron similarly moved his hands over Starscream, leaning down to squeeze his waist.

Eventually, Megatron pulled out of the kiss and leaned down to nuzzle Starscream’s throat.

“I missed you,” Megatron said lowly into Starscream’s neck.

“Then why did you send me away?” Starscream said, quietly. Breathing him in.

Megatron started touching his wings again. He seemed to enjoy exploring and inspecting them, and though Starscream’s arousal was increasing, he allowed the rough touch. “You needed a chance to prove your worth to other people besides me,” he said absently. He had a kind of hardness to his look. “You are performing admirably, so I hear.”

Starscream couldn’t help but smile a little at the praise. “I try to do you justice, my Lord.”

Megatron grabbed him around the waist to pull him up closer so that he was practically sitting in his lap. “You will call me Megatron after you kiss me,” he purred, nuzzling his cheekplate with his nose.

Starscream weakened at the words. Megatron never failed to reduce him to his most base components.

“Having you be my bodyguard will make it easier for us to… catch up.”

Starscream’s smile faltered a little but he turned away to mask it. Ah. That’s what this was. Megatron required his berth warmed. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

Hemulus had tried to warn him.

“Of course… Megatron,” he said quietly. “I am whatever you require of me.”

Megatron grabbed his chin roughly. “Glad to hear it,” he said as he kissed Starscream deeply again. He released him and pushed him back. “You require cleaning after your flight here. I have solvent in my tent.”

Starscream stepped back and offered an arm to Megatron to help steady him, which he did not take. Megaton still struggled to stand but then towered over Starscream, making his outstretched arm seem foolish. Starscream lowered it with a sigh.

“Why…” Starscream started and then stopped talking. “Nevermind.”

Megatron affixed him with a searching look. “Speak your mind.”

Starscream bit the inside of his cheek. “Why am I really here?” He looked up at Megatron, his wings dipping down in uncertainty.

Megatron observed him, his optics roving over the features of his faceplate. Starscream feared for a moment he had overstepped. It was always a balancing act with Megatron to know what would impress him and what was a step too far. “You are here because I do not trust anyone.”

Starscream narrowed his optics. “But you trust me?” he asked incredulously.

Megatron stepped closer, his chassis crowding Starscream’s cockpit.

“I trust you to be predictable,” he said lowly. “But there are others here who are not acting normally.”

Starscream twitched his wings and frowned. “You don’t trust the generals?”

Megatron’s slight smile faded. “I’m… not sure anymore.”

Starscream’s wings sagged. This was distressing. Either Megatron was becoming paranoid and was starting to lose his ability to lead, or he sensed legitimate malcontent from even his generals. The most loyal mechs in the army. “Megatron, what is going on?”

“Let’s talk after you are cleaned.”


	2. In All the Ways That Matter

They walked leisurely across the camp. Occasionally a page would come up to them with messages from the generals and lieutenants. Apparently, they had abandoned comms as the Autobots had some kind of super tech on their side that had been able to access their frequencies. They had to resort to physical messengers to keep things from leaking to the Autobots.

It was starting to get dark, and Starscream could feel the chill in the air. The black tree trunks towered above them, scraping the gray cloudy sky with their spindly limbs.

“I hate this planet,” he said.

“Wait until you experience night,” Megatron replied. Starscream scowled, not sure it could possibly get worse.

Megatron told him to get an energon ration for himself while he talked to a page who was giving him an update on the battlelines that had been drawn. Starscream walked across the space to a dispenser that had been set up while keeping Megatron in his sight.

“I hope your reunion went well,” Hemulus purred, appearing from behind Starscream and draping an arm on the dispenser.

“Mmm, I’m sure you do,” Starscream replied, his optics dancing.

Hemulus gave him a genuine smile. “You know I just want our lord happy. You provide that. And I mean… I can see the appeal,” he hummed, tilting his helm onto the dispenser while drinking in Starscream’s full frame. His optics looked hungry.

Starscream twitched his mouth in a smile before taking a sip of his ration. “Would that everyone shared your opinion of me, Hemulus.”

“They are being fools. I like to keep my options open. You are the favorite right now, and I’ve learned it’s good to be adjacent to the favorites if you can’t catch his attention yourself. At least, not anymore.”

Starscream flicked his optics at Hemulus. He was not a bad looking mech. Maybe a little too lithe for his taste, but he was tall, and his orange plating was somewhat distinct among Decepticons, as dark as it was at the moment. He had a white faceplate with plating seams running away from his optics making him look perpetually amused.

“I’m sure that if I weren’t around, he’d consider you.” Starscream smiled pleasantly. He honestly liked Hemulus. As much as he was a lech, he was a source of valuable advice; not unlike a mentor in how to be Megatron’s… well. Whatever he was.

Hemulus’s mouth curved in a smile. “No, now that he’s had a taste of you, I’m afraid I pale in comparison.” He pulled away from the energon dispenser and stood next to Starscream, looking back over the courtyard. Fragrant wood-smoke still hung in the air from small fire pits mechs had dug to bring warmth.

“Does it get cold at night?” Starscream asked, curious.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Hemulus said. He then cast a flick of a glance at Starscream. “Say. What do you intend to do once the war is over? Thinking about settling down?”

Starscream snorted. “I’ll either be ruling something or close to it,” he said, flashing his fanged denta. “Settling down? How?”

Hemulus smirked. “I don’t know. Go somewhere quiet. Find a good mech or femme. Raise sparklings.”

Starscream gave him an incredulous look. “Do I look like I want sparklings?” he said indignantly. “I suppose you want to go into some kind of farming or energon production too. How are you a top general in the Decepticon army?”

Hemulus pursed his lips. “It’s just a hope, you know?”

“Who would you possibly settle down with?”

Hemulus’s optics flicked up and trained on Megatron who was still talking to a page across the courtyard. He watched him for a few moments then broke his gaze to look at the ground. Starscream saw the look and understood then. He tried to mask his pity.

“It never goes away, I’m afraid,” Hemulus said. “The hoping. Even after he’s moved on.”

Starscream also looked down at the ground.

“I’d try to tell you to hold something back of yourself if you can, but Megatron won’t accept anything less than all of you.” Hemulus sighed. “And you might tell yourself that you are special, that you will be the exception. But you won’t be.” He turned his sad optics to Starscream, but then moved his face into a smile. “But we live to serve him, don’t we?” he said, far more chipper than he probably felt.

Hemulus slowly wrapped an arm around Starscream’s shoulders behind his air vents. “Besides. I’ll still be here when he’s done with you,” he purred, pulling him close.

For a slight moment, Starscream’s spark pricked with fear, but as quickly as he felt it, it was gone. Hemulus kissed him on the top of the helm and released him, with a laugh.

“You’ve got to learn to lighten up. He likes mechs that make him laugh.”

Starscream reset his vocalizer. “Sure. Thank you… Hemulus. I should be getting back to guard duty.”

Hemulus nodded. “Just remember he’s injured. Be gentle,” he said with wink and a laugh as Starscream walked away. He gave him an irritated wing-flick, which only made him laugh harder.

He… would be the exception. Megatron would have no reason to move on from him. He’d be sure of it.

* * *

  
Megatron’s tent was the biggest in the camp, which unfortunately made it harder to defend. It was a giant room with rugs, furs, and pelts of animals and mechanimals they had looted and killed as they conquered the galaxy. Lighting overhead was dim lanterns that made the room glow more than illuminate it.

Megatron walked over to a bath that had been set up on the side of the room and turned on the heating element under it. He turned on the faucet and water poured out from a tank beneath it. He leaned down to a cabinet underneath the bath and pulled out some fancy solvent; noticeably, never used. He placed it beside the bath.

“My lord, you didn’t have to- we have servants for that,” Starscream said irritably.

Megatron huffed. “Never saw the point of servants, anyway,” he replied testily. “Just the sons and daughters of some political figures trying to curry favor with me by selling me their spawn.”

Starscream folded his arms across his chest. “Sometimes even the leader has to make sacrifices,” he replied back. “At the very least you have to act like an untouchable tyrant. Appearances are important too.” He continued sweeping his optics across the room, exploring.

The berth was large, but then so was Megatron. It was in the middle of the room, so a good distance away from the sides of the tent. Defendable, and the risk minimized he supposed.

Other military campaign furniture outfitted the tent. There was a desk with datpads, a personal energon dispenser, and a travel bar with expensive bottles of high-grade reflecting the low-light. They were also noticeably unopened, and a bottle of cheap high-grade (honestly? Practically swill) rested on top of the bar with the stopper out. It was half empty.

A small conversation set of chairs, a couch, and a coffee table rounded out the other corner of the room.

It was an acceptable tent for the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons; the room was full of dark rich reds, blacks, purples and gold metal accents. It was luxury and danger. Starscream knew he would rather be sleeping on a berthroll out under the stars with his lowest soldiers.

“Where will I be sleeping?” he asked, drawing a digit along the back of a chair, testing for dust. He was impressed; the servants that so annoyed Megatron were at least keeping the room clean from mine dust.

“With me,” Megatron replied without turning around.

Starscream snorted. “How scandalous.”

Megatron poured some solvent into the bath and then turned around. “You will be guarding me while I recharge,” he said with a smirk. “And there isn’t a spare tent nearby for you to pretend to sleep in anyway. It’s the front lines, Starscream. I can be afforded my comforts.”

Starscream arched an optic-ridge. “Is that what I am? A comfort to you?”

Megatron beckoned to him with an open hand. “Among other things.” The look Starscream received made him have to stifle a blush.

Starscream could admit to himself that he was looking forward to this bath, and that it warmed his spark that Megatron was preparing it for him. He knew Megatron traveled with it, and he had also guessed that he didn’t necessarily bring it along for himself. Starscream slid off his cuff and his colors returned to their normal vibrance and he walked to Megatron to take his hand.

“Positively stunning,” Megatron murmured.

Some heat creeped up Starscream’s neck and his wings traitorously twitched at the praise. “Of course,” he replied, raising his chin arrogantly. Megatron gently held his hand as Starscream stepped into the bath and slowly sat down, his optics watching Megatron.

“Shouldn’t I be the one cleaning you?” he asked airily, dipping his clawed hands into the water and letting its silky warmth flow between his digits.

“I enjoy taking care of my property.”

Starscream rolled his optics. “Body-guard, Lieutenant, comfort, property- you can’t seem to make up your mind about me, can you?”

“You forgot future murderer.”

Starscream’s mouth twitched. “And you forgot future replacement.”

Megatron gave a deep booming laugh. “And what would you do as leader of the Decepticons that I am not doing?” Megatron pulled out a cloth, dipping it into the water and gently washing Starscream’s wings.

“You’re far too cautious,” Starscream said quietly, closing his optics and leaning into the ministrations on his wings. “You’ve spread your army out too thin but on individual front you’ve stopped everyone from making any actual changes to the battle lines. Everywhere is a stalemate.”

“Hmm. But each individual cell is independent from me. It is their own decision whether to gain ground or not.”

Starscream leaned forward in the bath, bracing his arms on the sides to hold himself up as Megatron washed his back. And likely stared down his back to his aft.

Starscream smirked.

“They don’t want a figurehead, Megatron. Most of them are not terribly ambitious, they just want to see you kill Autobots with them.”

Megatron’s washed his back with slower strokes than was strictly necessary. Starscream took the opportunity to cup some water and wash is faceplate, and then lightly scrub his arms.

“Hmm… how presumptuous of you,” Megatron murmured.

Starscream turned and gave Megatron a side-glance. “You asked.”

Megatron rung out the cloth and draped it over the side of the bath to dry. He stood and offered a hand to help Starscream out of the bath. “I’m not sure any of my generals would dare say something like that to me.”

Starscream stood and water fell off his frame and cascading into the bath below him. “You need new generals then.” He took Megatron’s hand and stepped out of the bath. Just as he was about to put his second pede down, Megatron pulled him off balance up against his chassis.

“Are you offering?” he said, embracing Starscream tightly around the waist.

Starscream pulled back with confusion. “What? You aren’t… serious?” he said.

Megatron arched an optic-ridge. “Are you not interested?”

Starscream pulled back more, trying to escape Megatron’s embrace. He stifled a shiver that was not completely because of him being wet. “Of course I’m interested!” he snapped. “But your current generals would never approve it. What happened to me trying to prove myself on my own?”

Megatron tilted his helm and gave him an awfully fond look. “You are incredibly attractive wet,” he said, reaching for a towel.

“Stop changing the subject!” Starscream almost shouted. “What the flying frag is going on, Megatron? You don’t trust your generals and now you are telling me you want me to become one? What… happened?” he asked, his anger losing steam and his optics softening.

The truth was, he was worried. Megatron was behaving erratically. He also kept trying to turn the conversation to sex, which usually meant what he had to say was uncomfortable for him and he’d rather just distract himself in between Starscream’s legs. Not that Starscream minded the distraction in the least. But… he was still concerned.

Megatron wrapped a towel around him from behind, holding him in an embrace. “I believe one of the generals is trying to kill me,” he said lowly.

“What?” Starscream squawked. “How… could that be? They took an oath- they submitted to reprogramming.”

Megatron’s frame behind him was warm and distracting. “Which is why it is concerning. That means that one of them is not who they say they are, or they were able to defeat the loyalty programming.”

Starscream turned around to face Megatron, pulling the towel closer around himself. “What is your proof?”

“An Autobot spy just happens to slip past every guard between the courtyard and my tent. He slips into my tent, unseen, unheard. He knew my blind spots and knew exactly when I would be deep in recharge.

“And he told me the knife was a gift from the general as he stabbed me, before the three of them appeared in my tent and tore the mech limb from limb.”

Starscream considered this. They just happened to show up at the right time after he was stabbed, and then destroyed the Autobot before he could be questioned. “What would be the point? Why not just kill you themselves?”

“Plausible deniability. If it was discovered that I was murdered by one of them, no one would follow them blindly. But if they take up the mantle to avenge my memory, then the army would unite behind them. And the other two generals would fall in line.”

Starscream’s brow furrowed, and he allowed the towel to fall down his shoulders as he lost himself in thought. Unfortunately, Megatron was not being completely paranoid. He was right to be suspicious of the situation.

“And so you called me.” Starscream flicked his optics up to meet Megatron’s. “You are actually worried about this.”

Megatron sighed. “They got too close. If I can’t trust my own generals, my council? I can’t trust anyone.”

Starscream frowned. “Why not call upon Soundwave then?”

Megatron actually looked sheepish. “He wasn’t available.”

Ah. So, he wasn’t even the first choice. And he was expendable when he wasn’t sucking Megatron’s spike.

He tried not to be bitter, but something must have broken on his faceplate, because Megatron was beside him, his nose gently pressing into the side of his helm. “I wanted _you_ here,” he said quietly. “I need _you_ here.”

Starscream wanted to pull away, to scratch him, to shriek at him, but he found himself stilled. Megatron ran a hand down Starscream’s arm and held him up against him. Starscream was looking straight ahead into nothing before remembering himself and turning to look at Megatron was a soft smile. “Of course. And so, I am here.”

Megatron was kissing him then, and Starscream was heady and lost in the kiss. He melted against Megatron’s servos, weak at the knees, and weak in all the ways that actually mattered. Megatron pushed him back towards to the berth and the towel fell forgotten on the ground. Starscream was only distantly aware of the hands caressing his frame teasing cables and seams as he was consumed by the touches and warmth of Megatron’s frame. Starscream was struggling to control his venting, and kissed Megatron back even has he fell backward onto the berth. Megatron’s frame fell and pinned him down with his bulk.

Megatron’s glossa was in his mouth now, exploring and dominating in passion and eagerness. Starscream reciprocated, keening a little as he lost himself in the kiss. He then sighed softly as Megatron caressed the side of his helm and pulled out of the kiss. “Stay with me always,” Megatron murmured, leaning his forehead and against Starscream’s helm.

Starscream nodded. “As long as you want me, and maybe even beyond that,” he said smirking.

Megatron growled and started kissing him again with renewed fervor.


	3. Fits of Indulgence

Starscream woke in the middle of the night to loud howling coming from outside.

Megatron was already awake, draped across Starscream’s frame, holding him close. His red optics glowed in the darkness. “Every night,” he said with a sigh.

Starscream was horrified. It was the wind as far as he could tell, but it was so terribly, awfully loud. It ripped through the valley their camp was in. Recharge was going to be impossible.

"I’m offlining my audials. Glad you are around to protect me in recharge, bodyguard.” Megatron gave him a peck of a kiss on the cheek and smirked. 

Starscream sighed heavily as Megatron quickly fell back into recharge. He was annoying like that.

Instead of trying to recharge again, Starscream started going through stills he had taken of the camp and started to draw up his own map of where everything was and where he needed to gather more information.

Megatron’s soft ventilations against his cockpit kept distracting him. They didn’t often recharge together like this.

It was well known that Megatron took soldiers who interested him to his berth, so much so that the consort or favorite almost became a recognized position of power and authority in the political standing of the army. But for all that people understood how Megatron was, the mech or femme that was chosen by Megatron for this honor often found their position more perilous than maybe Megatron intended.

There was jealousy of course. Megatron had a string of past lovers, but usually enjoyed only one at a time. That meant that there was plenty of former lovers that had been rejected, abandoned, and cast aside for someone new.

It also meant that being a typical couple was out of the question. The rest of the army was fine with Megatron warming his berth with someone. Keeping him happy would be paramount. But if the favorite ever started to “step out of line” and demand anything of their leader, they often found themselves dying on the battlefield with no support whatsoever.

It was to be about sex and comfort. It was not a relationship.

Hemulus had told him it would likely kill him in the end. Starscream hadn’t believed him.

Megatron, for his part, did not seem to notice or care how his affections caused such strife in his army.

There was a soft noise in the darkness of the tent. Starscream almost thought he had imagined it, as he could barely hear the sounds of his own venting over the mournful howls of the wind. Starscream turned off the lights of his optics so that they appeared dark as scanned the room.

A minibot was slowly walking towards the berth, virtually silent. He had an Autobot symbol emblazoned on his chest and his blue optics watched them in the berth. He paused at the foot of the berth and just stared at them for kliks.

Starscream struggled to keep his venting normal as the energon quickened in his lines. The minibot lazily pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Megatron’s spark chamber.

Starscream flew at him with a shriek.

Starscream had tackled the Autobot to the ground, his wings flaring behind him. He grabbed the blaster and pulled it from the mech’s hands. It required more force than Starscream had expected, but he was able to pull it away, and he tossed it to the side.

Megatron was up behind him in a flash, his fusion rifle singing as it warmed up behind him. Starscream held his claws at the minibots neck as he straddled him on the ground.

“That was incredibly stupid of you,” Starscream growled, leaning down to lock optics with the would-be-assassin. The minibot stared back in silence, unafraid. He was almost in a trance. Starscream watched him carefully then pulled back. “I don’t think he’s entirely here at the moment.”

“He was programmed?” Megatron asked, deactivating his canon.

Starscream flicked his optics down the Autobot’s frame. Now pinned beneath him, the mech was unmoving as if his program had no further instructions for him. “It appears that way,” Starscream said, his brow furrowed. “Though to what end? Why would the Autobots need to reprogram one of their own mechs?”

“Perhaps because he is unskilled? He seems like a low-level cleaner-bot, not a warrior.”

Starscream commed the other generals, but not before picking up the blaster and looking it over carefully. He turned and locked optics with Megatron before waving it away into his private subspace.

“I agree with you. It doesn’t make any sense.”

The generals and a security team flooded into the tent. Starscream twitched his wings in pride as he saw their shocked looks.

The security team quickly grabbed the Autobot and put him in stasis cuffs, and carried him off without a word.

“It seems you passed your first test, then,” Stormburner said, turning on some lanterns overhead.

Starscream smirked as he stood up from the ground, wiping off dust. The minibot had been convered in it. “No thanks to the security force and guards. He got too far, yet again,” Starscream said tiredly.

Arcshock sighed. “There is not much else we can do; we’ve tried everything. There was a ring of guards outside this tent all night. But capturing him alive will help us immensely; we can figure out if he has some kind of technology we are not able to detect. He likely can cloak himself in some way.”

“I expect you to interrogate him immediately,” Megatron said. “And determine if his programmed, anything you can glean from it.”

“Yes, my lord,” the generals said together.

“You are dismissed then,” Megatron said with a wave of his hand.

Stormburner looked around the room as he left. “Was there no weapon?”

Starscream looked confused. “I… could have sworn I saw one. I will check around in the tent.”

Stormburner sneered. “See that you do. The last weapon disintegrated before we could analyze it.”

Starscream bowed his helm in acknowledgment of the order. Stormburner and Arcshock turned and left, following the prisoner. Hemulus smirked. “Good thing you were here,” he said lowly. “Good job.” Starscream smirked in reply and Hemulus left the tent as well.

Megatron turned and poured two cubes of high-grade. Unfortunately, it was the cheap stuff.

“Ugh, not that bilge water, Megatron,” he said, scrunching his faceplate in annoyance. He walked over and opened one of the most expensive bottles there.

“Oh? They were both for me,” Megatron said smirking while sipping his first drink. “Good thing you didn’t want any.”

Starscream scoffed. “I save your life and I don’t even get swill in thanks,” he said in mock bitterness. He poured out the high-grade, but his hand was shaking a little and he missed the cube. “ _Slaggit_.” He grabbed a cloth and started to wipe it up.

Megatron reached over and placed his hand over his, stilling him. Starscream refused to meet his optics and just stared down at his high-grade. He could feel Megatron’s look boring into him with burning intensity.

Starscream took a deep vent, trying to marshal himself. “That was far too close,” he said angrily. He turned and looked up at Megatron finally. “You should just kill all the generals for such incompetence. If I wasn’t here-”

“But you were,” Megatron said. “It takes a lot more than a lone Autobot with a blaster to offline me.”

Starscream frowned. Megatron didn’t get it; he never did. If Megatron were somehow killed, Starscream would have no protection from the rest of the army. He’d made plenty of enemies scraping his way to be first lieutenant. He would soon have the command of the air force as things were shaping up, but behind him were the mechs and femmes he had stepped on to get there gunning for his thrusters.

He tried not to think about anything else that would be missed if Megatron died.

Megatron moved his hand to cup Starscream’s face. It was far too gentle and intimate a gesture for what they had between them, and Starscream tried to lean out of it, but Megatron held him firm. “You are genuinely concerned,” Megatron said with confusion.

Starscream panicked then and spun away walking to the berth. “Of course not.” His voice was far too thick to be credible. “I just didn’t want to be accused of letting you die.” He stole a glance back at Megatron who was watching him with an unreadable expression. Starscream’s spark twisted in his chest. “You’re so important to the cause, as it were,” he continued with a sneer. “And here you are having almost been offlined twice in the past week. What would the rest of the army think if they knew you were so weak? Or the Autobots? A shameful display if I ever saw it. I think your abilities as an immensely powerful gladiator have been grossly overestimated-”

Megatron had closed the distance between them and now had his hand wrapped around Starscream’s throat.

This was better.

Starscream struggled to vent as he locked optics with Megatron. The warlord was angry now that his battle prowess was being questioned. Being angry was good. He’d stay alive longer.

“Why do you provoke me?” Megatron whispered.

Starscream regarded him for a moment. “You need to be challenged, my lord. Otherwise, you are prone to fits of _indulgence_.”

Megatron removed his hand as if Starscream’s plating burned him. His red optics glared into his very core, and Starscream wanted to writhe under the gaze.

“Watch yourself, First Lieutenant. I am not the only one I am indulging.”

Megatron turned away from him them and got into the berth, turning off the lights without another word. Starscream stood at the foot of the berth, watching Megatron’s back for a few moments in the darkness. He silently cursed himself. Megatron’s disappointment scraped at his spark, and he hated himself for it.

He was growing too attached. 

Starscream slowly sat down on the ground, facing the direction the assassin had come from. He leaned his back against the berth and began his night vigil of glaring into the darkness, daring something to try and attack his lord again.


	4. Seduced Often

Starscream woke of out a light doze to Megatron’s warm frame pressing up behind him from up on the berth. A hand was squeezing his wingtip and another was wrapping down around his chin, pulling it up and back.

It strained Starscream’s neck but he complied and leaned back to look at Megatron behind him.

Megatron arched an optic-ridge. “You didn’t need to sleep on the floor.”

Starscream swallowed. “I wasn’t sleeping, I was doing my assigned duty,” he rasped.

Megatron tilted the corner of his mouth into a small smile. “Why do the things you say almost never match the truth?”

Starscream couldn’t help but melt a little. Megatron was being his odd brand of kind, offering a sort of forgiveness to him that was probably not deserved. It would probably be better for both of them if Megatron just remained angry at him. But Starscream basked in his lord’s small smile, his spark content for a moment that he had pleased him and that everything was _right_ and _okay_ even for a fraction of an intangible second.

Megatron’s optics softened. He leaned down and kissed the top of Starscream’s helm with gentle lips and then pulled away to get up and out of the berth.

Starscream exvented and then also got up. 

In the night he had examined the blaster thoroughly. It had looked rather nondescript, but upon further analysis he noted it had been modified to emit a resonance of laser fire not unlike a spark extractor. Had Megatron been shot in the spark chamber with this at close range… well. Starscream didn’t know Megatron’s exact ability to avoid death, but the odds would not be in his favor.

Using a blaster instead of a knife this time meant that the wielder could easily have done two shots: one for the target and one for the bodyguard. They were learning. 

“Don’t forget your color dampener,” Megatron reminded him.

Starscream grimaced. He stubbornly ignored Megatron and went to just wash his faceplate instead.

As he dried his faceplate in a buffing cloth, his wrist was roughly grabbed. Starscream squawked at the rough pull, but it was Megatron slipping the color dampener cuff over his wrist. “You are such a _sparkling_ about this thing,” Megatron said. “It won’t kill you to wear it.”

“It’s not the kind of jewelry I want to wear.” Starscream frowned as his reds, blues, grays, and whites darkened. 

“The battlefield is no place for shiny adornments that double as _targets_ ,” Megatron replied. “Still…” he purred, his voice dropping low. He traced a digit from Starscream’s wrist up his arm to under his chin. “Off the battlefield, I’m sure we could find you something.”

Starscream’s spark fluttered. “You’ve already seduced me Megatron, you don’t need to do it again,” he replied with a smirk.

Megatron grinned back. “You are the type that needs to be seduced multiple times and often, I think.” He dropped his digit from under Starscream’s chin and started walking towards the opening to the tent. “Come, bodyguard. We are expected.”

Starscream followed Megatron out, twitching his wings in amusement.

* * *

When they arrived, Starscream noticed that there was a chair missing and pulled off to the side _away_ from the table. It seems the generals wanted to pull rank a little this morning.

Good. It meant they felt _vulnerable_.

He chose to not even bat an optic as he went and sat in the corner, his wings fanning out behind him and he crossed his legs to get comfortable.

They discussed the latest assassination at length. They asked Starscream some questions about what had happened, and he answered with as little sass as he could. He was brilliant, but not a miracle worker. They were disappointed that there was still no sign of the attempted murder weapon and made quite a show of trying to make it Starscream’s fault. They seemed frustrated that Starscream was not worried.

Finally, they revealed the findings of their interrogation.

“At first the mech was unresponsive to any technique, but once we hooked him up to a processor monitor, we started to get some reactions from him,” Arcshock said. “His internal coding had been through some severe and sophisticated alterations, but it seems like whoever did this doesn’t care any more if we can see what they did. He started to… wake up. And say gibberish.”  
  
“So similar to the other Autotbots we captured,” Megatron said.  
  
“We believe they are the same instigators. But the odd thing is there is nothing out of the ordinary about him. No special cloaking tech. Nothing that would make him able to slip past the guards without being seen.”

Starscream watched the generals carefully to see any sign of deceit. If he had to guess, he would put shanix on Stormburner being the one that was trying to kill Megatron. Hemulus was still too much of a sycophant and Arcshock took loyalty to his berth as a conjunx. Stormburner was a likely candidate compared to the other two.

It wasn’t just because Starscream hated him.

Of all the other mechs in the army, Stormburner made Starscream’s plating crawl the most. He was ambitious, callous, conniving, and had _also_ been a previous favorite to Megatron. Sometimes he acted like he still was the favorite, only temporarily embarrassed from his rightful position. He had made his dislike of Starscream known from the start and took every opportunity to snipe at him and undermine him at every turn. Starscream hoped it was Stormburner who was trying to kill Megatron; he would enjoy ripping out and eating his spark.

As if sensing the murderous thoughts, Stormburner turned his darkened teal helm towards Starscream and gave him a wink. Starscream gave him a rude gesture in reply.

“Then nothing has changed then, and no new discoveries have been made.” Megatron’s disappointment was palpable, and Starscream couldn’t help but delight in the suffering of the generals. Megatron sighed. “I expect results.” The generals bowed their helms in compliance.  
  
“What about the mine?”

Stormburner nodded. “On that front, my lord, we have good news. We managed to push the Autobots out of the fifth and sixth levels, giving us more territory to control. They continue to receive reinforcements from the other opening on the other side of the mountain, but we think that their forces are being stretched thin. We should be able to route them within a week.”

“Excellent. Losses?”

“Minimal, as expected. The mine is tight quarters, and there have been cave-ins. But the metals we are getting from this mine continue to astound. They are such high-quality ore, my lord, it is honestly amazing.” He prattled off the names of the impressive list of rare metals and compounds that were ideal for many Cybertronian functions.

Starscream frowned. He had assumed they were mining for energy of some kind, but apparently it was for dense metals found in this mine. Having a source of metals like this would be a great boon to the war effort, since so many of their weapons and upgrades required the metals for synthesis. But something wasn’t quite right about what Stormburner was saying. He had seen the geology of the planet outside and didn’t think the metals that were being mined should be found here.

He chose to keep his observations to himself. The generals were not as aware of his scientist background as Megatron was.

They finished up the briefing and Megatron dismissed the generals, leaving him and Starscream alone in the tent. “I trust you saw what I did,” he said with a sigh.  
  
“Stalling and no true signs of guilt? Possibly,” Starscream said, examining his talons. “Have you seen the metals that this mine is producing?”  
  
“Yes. Why?” 

“Just a hunch.” Starscream shrugged. “I’m not sure there is anything evidence pointing to any one of them at this point.”

Megatron nodded. “That was my worry as well.” He went to try and stand out of his seat, but he stopped halfway, grimacing. 

Starscream was immediately to his feet, gliding over to Megatron and kneeling beside him. Megatron was exventing harshly through his nose, apparently trying to work through the pain he was experiencing in his side. Starscream looked at his wound and noticed he was bleeding freely again as if he had just been stabbed. With minor alarm he took out the medkit again and looked for patches.  
  
“Do you just intend to have a gaping hole in your side for the foreseeable future?” Starscream asked, his face taut.

“What is the alternative?”

“You could _leave_. Why are you even here, Megatron? You should have left after the first assassination attempt. We could leave right now.” Starscream looked up at him with concern in his optics that he couldn’t quite mask. “There cannot possibly be anything worth you staying here.”

Megatron smirked. “But now I’m curious, Starscream. I want to find out who _dares_ try and kill Megatron in such a cowardly fashion.”

Starscream’s snorted but he realized with some dismay that Megatron was not going to be convinced. Apparently two brushes with death were not enough to convince him that he should abandon the battlelines here on Chaatis. Starscream patched him in thoughtful silence and slipped in some numbing nanite gel for good measure. Megatron would never willingly accept it, so Starscream didn’t ask.

Eventually Megatron stood, this time accepting Starscream’s assistance, and exited the tent with the seeker right behind him.


	5. Battle of Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I missed yesterday but this chapter was not behaving. I have failed MegaStar week, I shall go submit myself before the court ;( lol <3 Thank you for everyone who has been commenting and kudo'ing along :) This story will not be done by the end of MegaStar week but I intend to keep marching until its conclusion. :)

They exited the tent and the blue face of Stormburner was waiting outside. “My lord, we have been hearing some Autobot chatter on the comms; we think they might be trying something soon.” His optics grazed over the two of them, lingering on Starscream perhaps a moment too long.

“I hope they do,” Megatron replied. “It will be nice to see them actually put up an effort this time.”

Stormburner tittered a laugh and the sound grated on Starscream’s audials. Stormburner took a step closer to Megatron, looking at him from the side. “It reminds me of that time on that little planet, what was it called? Kanak?”

Starscream folded his arms, trying not to glare. He was so transparent with his attempts, it was pathetic.

Megatron furrowed his brow and then barked a small laugh. “Ah yes. Kanak. The Autobots were quite bold that day but also quite _foolish_.”

Starscream hardened his jaw.

“I never thought they’d try a direct assault on us like that. But they made it easier on us, I suppose. It would have been too much effort to capture them and _then_ kill them.”

Megatron raised an optic-ridge. “As I recall, we did offer them their lives if they surrendered.” He gave Stormburner an appraising look.

“Of course, my lord,” Stormburner said easily. “I meant after they were released and lived to fight us again.”

Megatron nodded slowly. “I expect the same offer extended here. If the Autobots surrender, we will not _kill_ them. We are fighting for their rights to be free from the senate as well.”

Stormburner nodded quickly. “Of course, my lord, I will make sure-” 

Suddenly there was a loud sound of bullets hitting the ground near them. Starscream was immediately pressing himself up against Megatron and Stormburner was doing the same.

“Treeline,” Megatron said, his gaze on the hill to the east. 

“If I may have the honor, my lord,” Stormburner said.

Megatron nodded and without hesitation and transformed, just as Stormburner caught him.

It was a common thing for the generals to wield Megatron in this way; some would argue that was precisely why they were generals in the first place. They had to be excellent shots and they had to match Megatron in bloodlust. Wielding Megatron meant his field enveloped your own so as much as you were wielding him, he was also wielding you. 

Starscream ducked as more sniper fire rained down on them. His own null-rays would be useless at this distance, so dove behind a low wall nearby, seeking cover. 

Stormburner aimed Megatron’s gun form, tilting his helm to look down the barrel. Starscream watched as bullets exploded on the ground around Stormburner, but he stood unafraid and unflinching, aiming with a calculated smirk. He began a series of quick shots that echoed across the valley; the sound distinct and audial-splitting.

Starscream could admit that he was jealous. He hoped to be the mech that wielded Megatron someday. It was power and possessiveness of Megatron and _to_ Megatron all wrapped up in one.

Stormburner smiled malevolently and gave Starscream a significant look. “Thank you, Lord Megatron for choosing me for this honor,” he said smirking.

Starscream narrowed his optics. “Did you get them all?” he drawled.

“Of course. My lord never misses.”

Megatron transformed back into his root mode. “Quite bold of them to try this. Seems the color dampeners are doing their job though.”

“Yes; they seemed to have trouble picking us out, didn’t they?” Stormburner was far too smug. He tilted his helm as he looked at the treeline. “I wonder if they even knew it was you they were firing on.”

“Perhaps not. Double the patrols on the hills. I don’t need them getting this close to camp again.” Starscream watched Megatron carefully and glanced at his wound. There was some tightness to his expression that told him that transforming had likely hurt him tremendously.

“Starscream, attend me,” Megatron said tersely, walking towards his tent. Starscream gave a significant look back at Stormburner and walked after Megatron, picking up his pace to try and keep up with the taller mech.

* * *

Once inside the tent, Megatron nearly collapsed onto to the desk by the door. It almost broke under his weight and Starscream went to him in an instant. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Clearly,” Megatron grunted. Starscream put himself under Megatron’s arm to brace him and lead him to the couch. Megatron’s ventilations were ragged and he leaned back his helm into the pillows to look up at the ceiling. “If the knife did this, I can’t imagine what that gun would have done.”

Starscream grimaced as he noticed his recent patch was already soaked through. He went down to his knees and tried to clean it quickly. “The blaster was designed to extinguish your spark. Likely mine as well.”

Megatron had some surprise on his face that darkened with some fury. “Why you?”

Starscream rolled his optics. “Clearly I am a threat, my lord,” he said with a frown. He replaced the patch and noticed that the wound looked bigger. He sighed with worry. “Megatron,” he said quietly staring at the wound. “Megatron,” he said again, looking up into his optics, begging. “You _need_ to leave the planet.”

Megatron looked down at Starscream. He was clearly in pain and Starscream found himself placing a comforting hand on his thigh. Megatron frowned. “I’m not leaving until I find out who is trying to kill me. Kill _you_.”

Starscream’s wings fell a little. Megatron was angry that Starscream was now likely being targeted, and while Starscream was happy at the thought, at the same time it hurt. Megatron had that stubborn timbre to his voice that meant he was still going to be stupid.

So Starscream was going to have to find a way to make the decision for him.

Starscream hardened his jaw, finishing up with the new patch. “What did the Autobots look like?”

Megatron was squinting and looked back up at the ceiling again. “They didn’t seem… alive.”

“What?” Starscream said, stilling.

Megatron frowned. “They didn’t react when we killed their compatriots. They just kept shooting. Every Autobot I’ve ever known would have at least moved out the way when he was facing the other end of my barrel.”

Starscream was disturbed. Things weren’t adding up, but he found he couldn’t figure it out. Plots and intrigue were usually his forte, but there were too many factors as play.

Starscream’s wings tensed and he stood. “Are you well enough to stand?”

“Of course,” Megatron smirked. “Your patching skills have improved considerably. But why would I want to?”

Starscream scowled and rolled his optics. Megatron reached up and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him down into his lap so that Starscream was now straddling him, but carefully avoiding his injured side. Starscream frowned more even as Megatron’s lecherous hands slid down his plating and tried to find the right spots to make him respond more favorably.

“Megatron.”

Megatron ignored him and gave him a winning smile. “ _Star_ scream _,_ ” he said in a mocking tone back. Starscream hated that he was slightly charmed. He tried to suppress a smile as Megatron pulled him close against him and started to nuzzle his neck.

“I’m trying to keep you alive, you imbecile,” Starscream said as Megatron began to suck on his neck cabling. It was extremely distracting and Starscream was melting quickly at the affection.

“And I extremely grateful. Hence,” he said as his hand slid down to possessively grab Starscream on the aft. Starscream stiffened, his grin widening. “You should feel honored that I dote on you so,” Megatron added.

“Oh I _do,_ my lord,” Starscream purred. He placed a servo under Megatron’s chin and lifted it roughly. Megatron’s optics blazed and he squeezed Starscream tighter in response. “But you are also extremely blessed.” Starscream leaned in closer to Megatron’s face, and paused, their lips microns from touching. Megatron tried to move to meet his lips but Starscream held him fast. Megatron growled in frustration.

“Are you enjoying your power over me, seeker?” he ground out in frustration.

Starscream cocked his helm to the side. “I do, my lord. I want to… _wield_ it effectively for the cause.”

Megatron’s breath caught for a moment as his mouth parted. “Is that what you want?” he whispered, looking at Starscream’s lips. “To wield me?”

“I would like us to wield each other. Both of us instruments to your cause. Whatever that may be.”

Megatron looked up at Starscream’s optics and Starscream released his chin. They sat there a moment staring at each other, gauging each other almost as combatants on a battlefield, but also as lovers deciding who would be the first to move next. Starscream’s fingers twitched at the anticipation.

Megatron met him in a kiss. Starscream kissed him back, his own glossa invading the warm mouth and eliciting a stifled groan from Megatron. Starscream wound his arms around Megatron’s neck, and Megatron pulled him close while running his hands down Starscream’s waist.

There was a nervous reset of a vocalizer as a young page minibot appeared in the room. “My lord, apologies. General Arcshock wishes an audience.”

Starscream’s shoulders fell in exasperation. He sighed and tried to extricate himself from Megatron, but Megatron held him firmly in place. “Very well, show him in.” The minibot nodded and left.

“Megatron,” Starscream growled, still trying to get off of Megatron’s lap. Megatron stubbornly held him still and even draped a servo over Starscream’s aft. “Megatron, they already see me as just an _interface aid_ to you, can you just not-”

“Silence seeker,” Megatron purred. “Trust me.”

Starscream saw a mischeiveous glint to Megatron’s optics and he sighed again. “Please clue me in on the game when you have a chance,” he growled.

Megatron smirked and kissed him again, deeply and longingly.

Arcshock reset his vocalizer after entering the tent. “A-apologies, my lord,” he said, slightly embarrassed. “I did not realize you were in the middle… of…”

“Well, I wasn’t _yet_ , Arcshock,” Megatron said with a hint of mirth. He gently released Starscream to lay beside him on the side of the couch. Starscream was trying to control the heating of his faceplate and risked a glance at Arcshock who looked uncomfortable. Starscream tried to swing his legs around so that he could rise from his supine position on the couch, but Megatron threw out a hand to his inner thigh to stop him. Starscream stifled a gasp and tried not to growl at being used as a _prop_ to some end in front of the general.

“Please, though. _Sit_ ,” Megatron said. “Tell me what was so important.”

Arcshock nodded, even as he sat down. “My lord. I don’t know how to bring this up… but I noticed something when I was looking at the code that had been imposed on the Autobot assassin. It looked… familiar.”

Megatron narrowed his optics. “Familiar how?”

Arcshock shifted uncomfortably. “My lord, it looks like the same code that Hemulus had developed for prisoners of war to make them more docile. But… it was inverted.”

Starscream felt his spark sink. Not Hemulus, he thought sadly. The mech was still infatuated with Megatron and had been so helpful to Starscream. 

Though. Always with a… dangerous undercurrent.

“Are you suggesting that Hemulus is trying to kill our lord?” Starscream asked. “How would he have gotten around the loyalty programming?”

Arcshock wrinkled his noseplate like he often did when Starscream spoke. “That I am afraid I have not figured out yet. But if Hemulus was already experimenting with new programming, maybe he found a way.”

Megatron was watching Arcshock with calculating optics. “To what end? Why would Hemulus want to kill me?”

“The motive escapes me, lord. I too have loyalty programming to you, and so I cannot fathom what would drive him to this.”

Megatron leaned back in his seat. His hand lazily traced the plating seams on Starscream’s inner thigh as he became lost in deep thought. Starscream tried not to twitch at the touch as it was starting excite him.

“This is quite the accusation, Arcshock. I trust you to gather more evidence before formally accusing him.”

Arcshock nodded, his optics watching Megatron’s hand as he explored the seeker. “It would be terribly distressing, my lord, to learn that one of my fellow generals was disloyal. Especially Hemulus. I will endeavor to provide more proof, but I hope that I am wrong.”

Megatron nodded. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” he said. “You are a service to your lord.”

Arcshock visibly preened under the praise and nodded. He stood and bowed. “Thank you, lord Megatron,” he said and then left the tent.

Megatron turned and gave Starscream a smirk. “Interesting.”

“Almost as interesting as what you are doing to my panels, _my lord_ ,” Starscream said venting harshly. “What was that about?”

Megatron’s hand moved up his thigh to lightly graze Starscream’s pelvic plating. “I know my generals intimately, Starscream. I have never interfaced with Arcshock, but I think the idea excites him,” he said. “I wanted him to be distracted in case he let something… slip.”

“And did he?” Starscream asked, leaning his helm back into the couch as Megatron’s digits became bolder with their explorations between his legs.

Megatron turned to him now with a predatory grin. “He did. He said ‘especially Hemulus,’ as if Hemulus should be the least likely candidate to want to try and kill me.” He advanced on Starscream to lean over him, pulling his legs apart just a little more. “He’s trying to be subtle by throwing doubt on Hemulus. I wonder if Hemulus is involved at all.”

Starscream’s vents hitched a little as Megatron found a sensitive spot. “Megatron, you are torturing me,” he breathed.

“I thought you enjoyed being teased, you certainly do it enough to me-”

Starscream made an irritated noise and pulled Megatron on top of him and kissed him through the warlord’s chuckling.

Starscream wanted to be rough with Megatron to work out his own frustrations, but he didn’t dare risk opening his wound again. Interfacing with Megatron was often like a battle of wills, but for now Starscream allowed Megatron to win and take what he wanted. Starscream knew he was a lover, a caregiver, a comforter, and a way for Megatron to keep his mind off the deep betrayal that someone he trusted so deeply would betray him in such a manner.

Starscream wondered what would drive someone to betray Megatron like that.

Sated, Megatron fell into recharge on top of Starscream. He was pleasantly aching from Megatron’s attention, and he lay there under him staring up at the ceiling, petting Megatron’s helm. 

He needed to get Megatron off the planet as soon as possible. He just needed to figure out _how._


	6. Grief

Megatron decided to observe the ongoing battle that afternoon.

While his generals would not hear of Megatron actually _entering_ the mine given his still-injured side, they did escort him and Starscream to an observation canopy a safe distance away from the entrance to their side of the mine. 

It still wasn’t completely clear which general was responsible for the assassination attempts on Megatron, or if it was some combination. Starscream still saw them acting normally around Megatron though, not giving anything away. Megatron and Starscream had agreed to pretend like everything was normal and that they didn’t have any suspicions about them, hoping they would slip up.

“Frag it’s cold,” Hemulus said shivering dramatically. “Starscream, come here and warm me up.” He reached for Starscream who had not been paying attention and was pulled into a close embrace. Starscream made an irritated noise as Hemulus began rubbing his servos all over his plating with a grin. Starscream was trying to push him off, but Hemulus was insistent. Megatron was conferring with Arcshock and Stormburner at the front of the canopy, and somewhat ignoring Hemulus’s antics.

Though Stormburner did finally throw an exasperated look over his shoulder. “Hemulus, stop accosting the _help_.”

Starscream bared his fanged denta, but Hemulus squeezed him tighter. “Oh it’s fine, he _likes_ it.”

“I do _not_ ,” Starscream growled, now trying to push Hemulus off in earnest. The general whined a little then allowed himself to be pushed off. Hemulus was smiling far too wide and getting far too much enjoyment out of Starscream’s discomfort.

Starscream folded his arms across his chest. Megatron was still talking to Arcshock and Stormburner and hadn’t seen fit to include him in the conversation. Starscream decided to do some of his own intel gathering. “How did you even find this mine?” Starscream asked.

Hemulus leaned back against the small battlement that surrounded the perimeter of the canopy. “One of our scouts discovered some old civilization ruins here, and then started looking deeper for other structures they might have left behind. When the scans showed us what metals were on this planet, we were astounded.”

“Can I see these scans?” Starscream asked, trying to seem bored. “I didn’t bring any reading material, and Megatron only has poetry in his tent.”

Hemulus laughed. “I can get you something to read, but honestly these scans will probably be beyond you, little seeker,” he said affectionately. “They will certainly not be a cure to your boredom.”

Starscream sighed, trying to hide his irritation. That’s right, he’s the dumb pretty seeker warframe, wouldn’t _possibly_ have any interest in a deep geological scan of the planet. Wouldn’t be able to even _read_ it. Frag, he’d thought he was beyond all this idiocy when he joined the Decepticons.

Sensing that he didn’t take the comments well Hemulus bumped his shoulder with his own. “Hey. Look. I’m sorry. You just look so serious! Makes me wonder if you are worried about something.”

Starscream shrugged. “I don’t know Hemulus, someone is trying to kill Megatron. But everything is fine.”

Hemulus snorted. “I think it is deeper than that. You keep glaring at Stormburner as if you could make him spontaneously combust. I was just wondering if you had maybe come up with the same theory I had.”

Starscream stilled, trying not to let his surprise show. “You think Stormburner is behind this,” he whispered.

“Don’t you? It’s no secret there is no love lost between you two and he really advocated for you coming here.”

Stormburner _wanted_ him to come here? This disturbed him more than anything so far. “I still don’t know why you think he’d want to kill Megatron,” Starscream said evenly, though spark was fluttering in his chest.

“Stormburner has some different opinions as to how to win the war, and since you came around, Megatron stopped listening.”

Starscream considered this. There had been some oddness to Stormburner when the sniper fire had rained down on them. He seemed to have admitted that he had ignored Megatron’s orders when he killed the prisoners of war. And maybe Stormburner thought that if Starscream wasn’t around as a distraction, then maybe he could convince Megatron to run the war he wanted.

Starscream didn’t care as much about morals as he did about tactics. Megatron had been hidden away by his generals for a long time now, trying to keep him safe, but Starscream saw it as alienating him from the rest of the army. Megatron needed to be seen fighting in big battles, not quiet and aloof on some backwater planet looking for minerals as if he was above it all.

“You’re thinking about it. I can see your pretty face all scrunched up in thought.”

Starscream rolled his optics. “Will you stop? My frame isn’t for your enjoyment.”

Hemulus smirked. “Ah, _apologies_ , Starscream. It seems I just have similar taste to our lord. Arrogant little upstarts that I’m sure just _scream_ in the berth-”

Starscream’s wings flared as he stepped towards Hemulus threateningly. Hemulus was smiling wickedly but took a step back, raising his hands in a calming motion.

In his irritation he hadn’t noticed it had begun to snow. 

Hemulus was still talking to him, prattling on and on with some kind of apology and he was willing to do to make up for it. It was probably something lewd and Starscream dimly thought he should probably be paying some attention, especially given Arcshock’s little theatrical revelation about Hemulus earlier that day. But he was having trouble moving his optics from the low-lying grey cloud cover that started to drop snow at a faster rate.

Starscream didn’t realize he was clenching his jaw until it began to hurt.

“ _Hey_ you still with me?” Hemulus said, waiving a servo in front of Starscream’s optics. Starscream blinked rapidly and came back, giving a small, irritated glance at Hemulus for his trouble. “You okay there, Star?”

Starscream wanted to snap at him for the nickname. Especially with it starting to snow so hard, he really didn’t want to deal with Hemulus was trying to do right now. “I’m fine,” he said, unconvincingly. His optics flicked to Megatron, who he noticed was now watching Starscream with some intensity.

Megatron knew why he hated snow.

“I think I have seen enough,” Megatron announced. “I’m glad to see things progressing so quickly, Stormburner. The faster we secure the mine, the better off the war effort will be.”

“Of course, my lord. I think you will find things ending soon,” he replied as he bowed.

Megatron nodded and beckoned to Starscream to follow him back to the main camp. It was a decent walk down a trail hidden by pines and spindly black trees. The ground was rapidly turning patchy white from the snowfall.

“Your venting has increased,” Megatron murmured as they walked. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Starscream said brokenly.

Megatron looked at him with deeper concern now but said nothing. He picked up the pace, and Starscream gladly followed suit with his arms folded over his chassis.

They returned to camp in silence, the ground now white. Many soldiers had started to adjust their color dampeners to make them appear white instead, especially given the sniper fire that had occurred earlier. Seeing mechs completely white was a little arresting though, as it was eerily close to the gray form of corpse. They still gave Starscream hauntingly dour looks as he stalked into the camp following his lord. 

Megatron stalked into his tent and Starscream took a step inside and stopped, closing his optics. White plating, white snow, white sky, cold weather, looking, searching, _nothing-_

“Starscream,” Megatron said gently. 

Starscream shook his helm, knowing that his ventilations were ragged at this point and he _tried_ to pull himself back. He had known he would see snow again eventually; it was a fairly common occurrence on carbon-based planets warm enough with liquid water. It was normal. It was common. Base. Not worth this _pathetic reaction_. He just hadn’t been prepared for it _now_.

“Are you going to fall apart every time it snows?”

Starscream onlined his optics with a glare. He wanted to throw himself at Megatron with a shriek and his frame was tensing with anticipation of the attack. He expected Megatron to be looking at him with derision and disgust but he was not prepared for the softness he found there instead. Megatron was trying to goad him out of it, using anger instead of pity. Play upon Starscream’s pride rather than coddle him in his weakness.

It almost worked. 

Starscream shook his helm quietly. “This will be the last time,” he said with finality, willing it to be true. 

Megatron exvented. He looked frustrated and tired, and he also looked and then went to the bar, pulling the expensive high-grade that Starscream had opened earlier and pouring out a cube. He brought it over to Starscream who was still standing in the entrance, unable to move himself elsewhere.

“We can’t afford this right now,” Megatron chided. “Skyfire is dead. You need to find a way to deal with it, but not now.”

Starscream sneered through grimace. “I can be allowed my one moment of weakness, my lord. Just one moment, and it will be gone,” Starscream replied hoarsely. He took the high-grade and drank it quickly, his servo squeezing the glass so hard he thought it might break.

Megatron sighed. “You will be better off dealing with your grief fully, rather than keeping it bottled up like that.” Megatron cast a dismissive hand at Starscream. “I’m just saying you can’t do it _now_.”

Starscream frowned and looked down into his empty glass. Megatron was an oaf when it came to emotions, and Primus knows that Starscream was not exactly the picture of processor health himself. But what he was saying had merit. Unfortunately.

“You sound like you have experience,” Starscream said, still not looking up.

But in truth he knew Megatron did grieve. He grieved for past lovers that had died. He grieved for bright-eyed idealists that he had sent to their deaths in battle. He grieved that he had to keep fighting this unfortunate but necessary war.

Megatron stood there in silence, watching him. Starscream wondered what kind of face he was making. “I should not have called you here,” Megatron said after an intense silence. “I might have signed your death warrant.”

Starscream finally did look up. “You think so little of me.”

Megatron’s shoulders fell. “On the contrary, Starscream. I think very highly of you which is why I regret dragging you here.”

Starscream ground his denta, his face contorting in pain. He thought distantly he should be elated to hear such sentiment from Megatron, but he never reacted the way he was supposed to in these kinds of situations. “As I recall, it was your generals who called me here.”

Megatron lifted his chin as he thought over these words. “You are… right. I thought it was odd that they wanted you here specifically, but I was wounded and wasn’t thinking clearly. Why… do they want you here so badly?”

Starscream furrowed his brow, his wings falling. “They wanted me to distract you,” he said quietly. “Megatron there are too many things going on; too many plots. They won’t let you in the mine to see the actual fighting. They won’t let me examine the geological maps that brought them here or look at the metals that exist in the mine. Arcshock is accusing Hemulus, and Hemulus is accusing Stormburner. The Autobots are behaving strangely. And underneath all of that… the soldiers, Megatron. They don’t look right.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean,” Starscream said swallowing thickly. “Ever since I got here, they’ve looked despondent. This should be the most motivated camp in the galaxy since there is such a concentration of power here in you and in the generals. But they look… wrong.”

Megatron furrowed his brow and brought a hand to cover his optics. “Starscream. I can’t help but feel you are being slightly paranoid, and it is my fault. I told you about my theories and now you are seeing ghosts and plots in everything.”

Starscream opened his mouth to protest that this was _precisely_ why he was called, but Megatron stopped him with a look. 

“It is almost night,” Megatron soothed. “And you did not recharge well. Get some rest before the evening briefing. I’ll need you to be awake to guard me again, so grab the recharge you can now.”

Starscream knew when he was being patronized, but this time it scraped his spark painfully. “Megatron, I’m trying to save you from them.”

Megatron frowned. “And I am trying to save you from yourself. Recharge. I will wake you before the briefing.”

Starscream stared for a few moments longer and then went to the berth and tried for force himself to sleep.


End file.
